


爆炸性突發新聞！宇宙明星Anakin Skywalker同其後援團團長閃婚是真是假？

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 博客体，假新闻。旧文存档。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	爆炸性突發新聞！宇宙明星Anakin Skywalker同其後援團團長閃婚是真是假？

**Author's Note:**

> 16年写的东西，发现好像只发在了sy？于是转过来一下。给自己留个纪念，毕竟KyloAni不多。  
> 送给唯一的、最好最好的@Kuno，原本是她的脑洞。永远送给她。似乎是当时的情人节礼物

**爆炸性突發新聞！宇宙明星Anakin Skywalker同其後援團團長閃婚是真是假？**  
  
博主/帝國報（ _我雖不發行真報紙，但也從不發表假新聞_ ）  
  
  
  
  
昨天是銀河巨星Anakin Skywalker于帝都的盛大簽名會，卻在中途發生了一些小插曲。如下視頻所示，Anakin在為一位黑髮帽衫男子簽名時突發事故，站起身來直追向該男子，眾粉絲圍觀拍攝。這個黑髮男子到底是誰？他又做了什麼讓Anakin Skywalker如此氣惱？為何今日一早醒來的眾粉絲只被社交網絡上爆炸性的結婚照和證書照轟炸？  
  
  
  
 **[SORRY!THIS VEDIO IS FOR JEDI KNIGHTS ONLY.]**  
  
  
  
請看博主我為你們整理第一手資料。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
根據粉絲指認，該黑髮男子系Anakin Skywalker後援團團長，統領四方天行者粉絲，曾與Anakin經紀團隊共同開展多項活動。而今天早晨發佈結婚照片和證書的社交網絡賬號Kylo Ren的號主也就是這位後援團團長。他的真實姓名據說為Ben，姓氏暫時不詳。  
  
在事件發生的第一時間，Anakin的經紀團隊出面澄清Anakin至今沒有任何結婚打算，但是Anakin Skywalker本人在社交網絡上卻轉發了Kylo發佈的結婚證書照片，並未做任何評論。這種曖昧的回應讓眾人不得不更加猜疑，也讓這次的閃婚事件更加撲朔迷離。更不得不提到的一點是，Skywalker的官方賬號與Kylo Ren是互相關注的。  
  
那麼，這個Kylo Ren到底都做過些什麼呢？  
  
從他的網絡影響力說起，為此，博主今天翻閱完了Kylo Ren Official發佈過的所有動態，還順藤摸瓜翻到了他擁有的幾個博客賬號（點擊下劃線文字部分可進入其博客頁面），分別是DarkSideIsMyLife（個人博客，僅部分博文可見）、Anakin’Lead（粉絲博客，據說包含不少Anakin Skywalker/OMC fanfics以及Anakin個人照片和PS成果，設置了問題，博主並未通過）、FuckYeahSkywalkerOfficial（粉絲會博客，公開，包含多種Anakin應援活動的消息時間等，不止有Kylo在進行管理，至今未發佈閃婚新聞的任何消息），據說還有許多不為人知的小號。  
  
Kylo Ren Official發佈的內容五花八門，極少涉及個人生活，談到時都顯得十分憂鬱不平，大部分時候是沉浸于Anakin Skywalker這位巨星的生活和相關作品，可以說是資深粉絲，在粉絲界中地位舉足輕重，發佈評論客觀權威，擁有相比Skywalker及其官方團隊是只差一步就可謂呼風喚雨的影響程度（但似乎不為大部分粉絲所意識到）。  
  
再講到他在各大活動中的出場次數。Kylo一般在幕前幕後都有一定的出場率，各位讀者們可以認為有Anakin出場的活動就會有他。根據照片和視頻的數據資料，他在人前一般都會穿戴一種特別的面具/頭盔，可以算是他的標誌之一，但他並不顯得特別顯眼，往往也不會離Skywalker本人太遠或太近，每次活動中他所處的位置與Skywalker所處的位置的距離都相近，博主猜測這是Kylo喜歡的距離。但是這只是幕前，幕後又在哪裡出場呢？  
  
Kylo Ren Official賬號在成為Anakin Skywalker後援團團長早期有時會發佈一些他自己拍攝的照片，都是在後台化妝的Skywalker或是一些幕後照片，後期應該是疲於應付詢問和羨慕的其餘粉絲或是Skywalker的經紀團隊要求之下就沒有繼續這麼做。在一些活動的幕後照片的角落里，你說不定也可以看見他和他的頭盔。  
  
我們可以做出多種猜測。或許Kylo與Anakin從活動中相識已久，戀情從來都是地下形式，又或者Kylo採取了一些手段……但，到底簽名會那天發生了什麼事呢？至今沒有完整報道，粉絲拍攝的視頻等都無法完全重現場面和人物對話，官方說法模糊不清。但，就依據現有資料，還有不少信息被透露了出來。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> Kenobi：不、不，Anakin和我說明了沒有這回事。從今天凌晨開始每個人都在猜測，這畢竟不是件小事，婚姻……（有些尷尬而意味深長的笑聲）這位粉絲也是我熟知的一位，在部分項目上我們有合作，我清楚他對於Anakin的迷戀，但今天這應該只是他自己用軟件處理出來的圖片然後發佈了出來。我相信Kylo不是那種人。
> 
> 記者：那您要怎麼解釋Anakin本人在社交網絡上的回應呢？
> 
> Kenobi：（先是愣了一下然後才反應過來）他只是轉發了那條動態，沒有做任何評論，或許是他覺得挺有意思的吧。我和他還沒有就這件事情聊過。
> 
> 記者：那存在不存在其他的“或許”呢？
> 
> Kenobi：私底下Kylo和Anakin甚至沒有真正意義上見過面，你的猜測和指向是不合理也不恰當的。
> 
> （——來自Top Morning Show Radio）

  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker的經紀人Obi-Wan Kenobi也曾和Skywalker傳出緋聞，全部被一一否決，最後壓下至此。今早Kenobi很快就接受了Top Morning Show Radio的邀請接受採訪，還披露了Kylo和Anakin甚至沒有真正見過面……但，什麼是真正意義上的見面呢？  
  
  


> 大多數視頻都沒有拍完整，因為大家都沒有想到說，哦這麼一個普通的簽名會上會發生什麼，都只拍到後來Ani去追Kylo團長的時候，兩個人也沒有很怎樣啦……我就排在Kylo團長後面，和他有對話，我是拿了專門的本子來的，問Kylo團長他帶來什麼讓Ani簽，Kylo團長也沒有說什麼……他看起來有點嚴肅，不是很好親近。不過說到Ani的時候那可不是假的。說回正頭吧，當時輪到Kylo的時候Ani也沒什麼奇怪的，就接待普通粉絲那樣啦，然後Kylo就遞下去一張紙說讓Ani簽，Ani簽完之後Kylo就走了。我正打算把我的本子交上去的時候Ani突然站起來了，然後一邊說“等等你是不是……”啥的就跑掉去追Kylo了。大概就是這樣。可能Kylo團長讓Ani簽的是結婚協議啥的吧哈哈。
> 
> （——來自粉絲博客DarkyEyes）

  
  
  
如果這位粉絲所言屬實，那麼就算是Skywalker不願意，這婚結得也絕非假事。具體發生什麼目前還沒有完整而準確的說法，靜待幾日，讓我們一起看看到底會發生什麼吧！  
  
  
  
*wink*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **博主的其他日誌** >>  
  


  * 是狗仔偷拍還是人工處理？Skywalker和經紀人幽會照片大公開！  

  * 王牌飛行員性向成謎，與黑人男友新料舊料大集合。  

  * 有名夫夫Han&Luke領養了可愛女兒，在海地三人歡樂同遊
  * ……



  
  
  
  
  
  
**最新評論** ：  
  


  * DarkyEyes：大報你居然引用了我的博……話說Ani發長文了哦？
  * ……




End file.
